Elephant in the Room
Elephant in the Room is the first and premiere episode of Season Two of Impractical Jokers and the eighteenth episode overall. It aired on September 6, 2012 and it had a total of 1.72 million U.S. viewers. This was the first early Season 2 episode before the official premiere episodes. The ''Inside Jokes'' version of the episode aired on December 2, 2019. Summary The Jokers work in a dentist's office, annoy patrons at a movie theater, participate in a crazy photography shoot at a public park for their blogs, and do a Joker vs. Joker challenge telling strangers their humiliating thoughts. Challenges Holy Molar :Goal: Do and Say What You're Told. :Loser: Q and Sal The guys must do and say what they are told as dental assistants at Paramount Oral Surgery. Snack Attack :Goal: Do and say what you're told. :Loser: no one The guys work behind the food counter at a movie theater. They must do and say what they are told. Nobody lost, though Sal got upset when he saw that the guys took a photo of him for a fake movie poster for a fake film called Sal Sleeps. Blah Blah Blogs :Goal: Get a picture. :Loser: Sal The guys have to get someone's permission in the park to take a photo of them for a made-up blog given by the other guys. If they can't get permission, they lose. If they get a photo, they win. Penny for your Thoughts Joker vs. Joker: Sal vs. Q. :Goal: Sal what you're told. :Loser: Sal lost this challenge because he has a laughing fit. He was laughing too hard from hearing that "Fluoride in the water is giving my son bitch tittays." He gave up after too many tries from laughing over it. They had to go into a park and tell a stranger their "thoughts", which were made up by the other guys. Not saying the thought that they were given would make them lose. Punishment :Loser: Sal :Punishment: The other jokers have taken Sal to the State Fair Meadowlands to see Beulah the elephant. Many remember his dog poop punishment, now they've moved to bigger and better things: the reason they brought Sal to the fair is that they took his car keys and hid it in Beulah's poop. For his punishment, Sal has to sift through the huge pile of poop to find the keys. Everyone knows Sal is a clean freak, and to his horror, he had to use his bare hands to dig through the pile. In the end, as it turned out, Joe was hiding Sal's keys in his pocket the entire time, which meant that he had searched in the pile-- for nothing. Gallery Image-1554864322.jpeg Inside Jokes Trivia *Sal owns a BMW; look closer as Joe pulls Sal's keys out of his pocket. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two episodes Category:Episodes where Sal is punished Category:Episodes with punishments Category:Episodes with four challenges Category:Season Two Category:Season Premiere Episodes Category:Inside Jokes episodes